Hermoine After Her Shower
by rosedemon54
Summary: A brief moment with Severus and Hermione as they get ready for a dinner out. The only issue is that Severus has other ideas about how to spend an evening. Sexual situations. Adults please. Language.


From the doorway of their bedroom, Severus watched as she knelt before the vanity. Hermione was searching through the drawers in what seemed to be a completely vain attempt to locate something. An article of clothing? A stocking or a slipper? He was not sure. Her vanity was a foreign world to him, both off limits and, in his estimation, better left alone. He did not have the right to invade a woman's territory. He had learned to respect some areas of privacy, even if he and Hermione shared intimacy in so many other ways.

She had hardly dried off, her hair still damp with final rinse from her shower. It lay in a wild mass of ringlets across her back and cascading across her chest. Her skin was moist and glistened in the dim light of their room. She turned her head and gave him a slightly disapproving look.

"If you don't start now, you will never be ready," she chastised him. "We are expected for dinner at eight."

"We do not have to attend," he answered her quietly. He leaned against the frame of the door and folded his arms in front of his chest. "These faculty dinners are boring. I should know I have endured many of them."

"You never liked any formal setting," Hermione said as she returned her attention to her task. "Sorry, you are attending. Now you should get ready."

Severus cocked his head to one side as he continued to watch her. "What are you looking for?"

"Don't change the subject," she snapped. "Go get ready."

"Maybe I could assist you."

"I doubt it."

A slight smile crept across his face and he walked towards her.

"You are quite sure of yourself," he said in a mocking tone. He knelt down directly behind her. "As a gentleman and a wizard, I should assist a lady in distress."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Fine, help me. I am looking for a bra that I want to wear."

Severus leaned in close to her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Slowly he slid his hands under her robe and about her waist. Her skin was still damp from her shower and delightfully smooth and cool. "What does it look like?"

Hermione paused for a second. His touch had made her lose track of her task. "Blue lace."

"What about the green one?" he asked running his hands slowly back and forth around her waist. "The old house colors, you know."

"Your house, not mine," she said suppressing a laugh. At the same time, she stopped rummaging in the vanity. Severus could see that in the vanity mirror she had closed her eyes, obviously enjoying his caresses. "You are wasting time."

"I don't think so," he whispered as he turned his face into her neck. She could feel his lips gently brushing against her skin. Suddenly, an uncontrollable shiver ran through her body. Severus nibbled at her neck in response to her reaction.

"See," he said quietly, "I am not wasting any time."

"Maybe," she answered, "and maybe not."

"Should we find out if I am?" he asked as he squeezed his hands on her hips. He kissed her neck. "I do so want to aid you in your time of need."

Hermione placed one hand on Severus' neck, pressing him into her neck. "Are you so sure of what I need?"

"I am sure we could find out what that might be," Severus said. He took her other hand and guided it along her breasts, squeezing his hand over hers. He heard her moan softly.

"I think we are coming close to what that might be," he whispered and grabbed her other hand. Slowly he guided her hands over her breasts, so that both of them could fondle them. He forced her fingers over her nipples, making her turn and pinch them until she cried out. As she did, he silenced her as he covered her mouth with his in a deep kiss.

Severus slid one hand down her belly to her pussy and slowly began to rub around the dampness in the mound. Her body was beginning to writhe with his hands' manipulation. His body responded to hers, moving slowly with her swaying hips. Now he could feel his cock hardening and he forced it down into her ass. With one finger, he entered her cunt and the familiar, sweet stickiness. Her hips pushed backwards, sending her ass into his cock. Now she knew how hard and ready he was and it excited him even more. He rubbed himself along the crack of her ass, gyrating in a small circular motion each that ended with a thrust.

"Dry humping," she sighed. "You really want to continue dry humping me from behind?"

"Until you are ready," he purred back. "I want you to be ready for what I think you need."

He clasped at her breast, twisting and pushing down on it and thrust another finger into her cunt. Hermione arched her back, almost wrenching away from Severus. He pushed her body back into his, plunging his finger deeper into her as he did. Now he could feel his cock bulging uncomfortably in trousers. With his hands busy and his mind on the sensations he was enjoying, he could only vainly wish he could remember that spell for unbuttoning a set of trousers. His legs had begun to cramp in his awkward kneeling position however; he could not stop himself from teasing Hermione into a sexual pleasure.

"What is that I need?" she whimpered as she turned her face towards his. She was still moist, but not from her shower. Across her body was the sweat and smell that a woman has during sex. The scent and feel only heighten Severus' arousal and each stroke of his hand into her cunt became stronger, more urgent.

"A good fuck," he answered and pushed another finger into her. He licked her neck, his tongue following its curve to her chin line. "A good fuck on my terms, my dear sweet girl."

Severus could feel the clit, full and ready for him. Running his finger around it and massaged harder each time, he sensed Hermione's passion was peaking. He slowed his motions slightly. He wanted this to last.

"Don't stop," she groaned and slid her hand over his, shoving it further into her. "You are not allowed to stop once we have started."

Severus was breathing heavily into her ear. "Being a bit presumptive, are you not? My girl seems to have developed some demanding attitudes."

"Shut up," she hissed as she moved his hand in and out of her cunt, "and just fuck me."

Severus in a moment of control remembered the spell he had needed to use. Murmuring under his breath, he cast it and the buttons on his fly opened. Abruptly he pushed Hermione's body forward into the vanity, her arms resting on its counter. There was a clatter of perfume bottles and combs as they fell over onto the floor as she did. Still kneeling behind her, he pushed her gauzy robe up over her hips revealing her smooth ass. He raised her up slightly and, with one hand, Severus reached for the shaft of his prick and pulled it from its hiding place. Although he did not see it, he could tell his cock was ready for her. He could feel the veins pulsating as he ran his hand down it.

With one motion, he pushed his cock into her. Severus sighed as he felt the warmth, the dampness, and the lovely sticky feeling of his lover. Closing his eyes, he paused. He could cum right now and it would be perfect for him. He knew that and this would not be right. There would have to be climaxes for both of them. He remained motionless for several seconds, controlling his body as best he could. His hands circled around the cheeks of her ass, roughly burning his fingers into her flesh. Then he felt it.

"Damn you, woman," he cursed and panted at the same time. "You are doing it again."

Severus felt the flex of her muscles. She was constricting and contracting the walls of her cunt around his cock, massaging it into a frenzy.

"You are going to make me cum too soon," he hissed, refusing to allow his body to join in this sensation. "You bitch; you are going to make me cum."

"That's what you need," she said panting. She reached a hand back to her cunt and placed it on top, pushing down. Severus shivered and slowly began to rock back and forth.

"That's what you want. Cum inside of me, Severus," Hermione said. "You want it hard don't you? You want to fuck me rough. Do it then."

Severus did not answer her. His body was no longer his. All he wanted was to thrust into her, over and over again. Now there was nothing but the wetness, the scents, and the tightness of her pussy around his prick as he rammed into her.

"You want it rough," he gasped. "I will give it to you hard."

He slammed into her, rocking the vanity and all of its contents onto the floor. He watched as Hermione's head bounded back and forth with each move he made. He could tell she was on the brink; she would not last much longer in this passionate state. He grabbed at her hair and pulled her head back so she could watch their reflections in the mirror.

"Here's what you need," he said holding her head back. "I want you too see how you look when you cum."

Hermione panted loudly as Severus continued plunging into her. Now he too could not take his eyes off the mirror. He watched as Hermione as her eyes turned slightly glassy. It would not be long now for either one of them.

It was always the first clue for him. The tingle in body that was nowhere but everywhere. The world around him was gone, only his body's sensations and the sounds of his lover's breathing was all that was left. There was no longer any control, and Severus had to follow where this sensation would take him. There in the mirror he watched as Hermione surrendered first to it, gasping and crying at the same time. He could feel her body jerk and pulsate at her orgasm began. Now he no longer wanted to resist, and he gladly surrendered all consciousness to the demands of his cock. There was a release, an explosion of pressure kept back only by the control he had clung. Now, in a joyous scream, all of that was passion's fiery glory swept over Severus' body.

As quickly as passion came, it was over with. Severus found his legs slightly shaky and his body ached. Tenderly he held Hermione from behind for a brief moment in order to catch his breath. He felt himself leave her body and heard her moan as he did. Slowly he leaned over pulling Hermione with him and they fell in a heap on the carpet.

"Do you still want to go to the dinner tonight?" he asked between breaths. "I will make myself presentable if you still want to attend."

Hermione pulled his arm tight around her. "We are expected."

Severus sighed. "You have a one track mind at times, my dear."

She laughed and turned toward him. She kissed him sweetly on his mouth. "As do you my love. I will take a shower with you, for I am sure I need another one. If you want I will wash your back."

Severus kissed her back. "If you take a shower with me, I can guarantee we will never make that dinner."

"I expect we won't," she answered. "I am suddenly not hungry, anyway."


End file.
